NUEVA GENERACIÓN
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: ¿Que pasó después de la boda de Seth y Sarah? ¿Que ha sido de Masen y Pat? ¿Donde están los Cullen?  La familia se reune para celebrar el 30 aniversario de boda de Edward y Bella. Recibirán la visita de sus amigos, sus hermanos, su familia. Mal Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica uno de los protagonistas a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

**El primer capítulo está escrito en tercera persona, pero los demás son Pov Nahuel.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

1. ENCUENTRO.

- Isabella Helena Black! – exclamó la muchacha de ojos castaños, corriendo como nunca había corrido a través del bosque. – Deja de correr! – intentaba verla, pero no conseguía visualizarla.

- No vuelvas a llamarme así! – gritó la susodicha, apareciendo de la nada.

- Por Dios, tía Isa. Que susto! – dijo la muchacha cayendo al suelo de culo, llevando la mano a su corazón, que le latía descontroladamente. – Pensaba que ibas un par de quilómetros por delante.

- Iba. – dijo Isa tendiéndole la mano a su sobrina. – Pero me estabas alcanzando.

- Deben de ser los genes. – dijo poniéndose en pie con la ayuda de su tía. – Mi tía Leah es la más rápida. – volvió a llevar su mano sobre su corazón, empezando a tranquilizarse. – Creo que debería sentarme.

Las muchachas caminaron hacia un pequeño claro que había en el bosque y se tumbaron en el suelo, cogidas de la mano.

- ¿Cómo están todos? – preguntó Isabella, abrazando a su sobrina por la cintura. – Hace mucho que no veo a mi querida hermana.

- Mamá está muy bien. Ella y papá trabajan en un despacho en Seattle, y Harry y Seth siguen yendo al instituto de la reserva.

- ¿Y que es eso de que te has ido a Washington?

- Si. Me fui hace unos meses, con el resto de la familia.

- ¿Y que tal el instituto?

- Una mierda.

- Vamos Susie, no será tan malo. Mi instituto no está mal.

- Ojala yo estuviera en Santa Mónica. Hecho de menos el sol. – dijo Susan, sonriendo, recordando los momentos que habían pasado juntas en la playa. – Sol, playa, macizos en bañador… Washington es bastante deprimente.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros? ¿O al apartamento que tienen Masen y Pat en la playa? Está cerca de mi casa e iríamos juntas al instituto.

- No se, Isa… es un cambio muy brusco.

- Todo es acostumbrarse.

- ¿Cómo están los abuelos? – dijo Susan cambiando de tema.

- Mi madre está dando clases en un colegio de primaria, y papá sigue con los talleres. Les va muy bien a los dos, pero echan de menos a Sarah y Masen. Yo también echo de menos a mis hermanos, lo admito. – dijo nostálgica, y Susan abrazó con más fuerza a su tía. – En un par de meses acaban las clases. ¿Por qué no te vienes a pasar el verano conmigo?

- Se lo comentaré a mi padre.

- Deberían quedar en un punto intermedio, como tú y yo.

Isabella y Susan solían encontrarse una vez al mes entre Forks y Santa Mónica, donde hablaban de cómo les iban las cosas.

Hacía ya seis años, Renesmee y Jacob se habían trasladado a Los Ángeles con su hija pequeña Isabella, que ya tenía once años, aunque su cuerpo había quedado atrapado en el de una muchacha de dieciocho años, al igual que su sobrina, Susan, hija de Seth y Sarah. Ambas tenían la misma edad y siempre se habían llevado muy bien.

- Si… por cierto. El otro día oí como papá hablaba con Seth sobre tu tía.

- Si… Leah… le va bastante bien, pero está tan mayor… - Susan abrazó con más fuerza a Isa y comenzó a llorar. – Se que es importante para ella, pero a mi me duele mucho.

- Así que… ¿lo consiguió? ¿Ha dejado la licantropía?

- Si.

- Vamos Susie. Yo tampoco quiero que Leah muera.

Poco tiempo después de que se imprimara de Mark, su marido, había decidido dejar al fin ese mundo. Al principio no se le notaba, pero los años habían pasado y ya se le notaban. Leah ya pasaba de los cuarenta, mientras que Mark tenía treinta y ocho.

- Sabes que siempre ha querido dejar este mundo, intentar tener hijos y vivir una vida completa junto a Mark.

- Ya lo se tía Isa.

- Venga, deja de llorar. – dijo la joven, secando las lágrimas de Susan. - ¿Por qué no vamos a correr un rato más? ¿Echamos una carrera?

- Vale.

Ambas se pusieron en pie y empezaron a correr en dirección al gran claro del bosque. Susan adelantó a su tía sin dificultad. De repente, un fuerte olor azotó a las chicas. Susan frenó su carrera y, cuando tuvo a Isa a su lado, se cogieron de la mano, corriendo hacia el origen del efluvio.

- Me suena mucho este olor, Isa! – gritó susan, que se había soltado de la mano de su tía y ya podía ver al vampiro. – Es un vampiro!

De repente sucedió algo que ni Susan ni Isa se esperaban. Un muchacho pasó a toda velocidad por al lado de Susan y corrió hacia Isa, que no se lo pensó dos veces y atacó al vampiro que se había detenido frente a ella.

- Tú no eres Isabella. – dijo el chico, que estaba en el suelo, mirando a la muchacha, alucinado.

- Pues claro que si! – exclamó, Isa, indignada.

- Tía Isa, ¿Qué pasa? – Susan llegó al lado de su tía y se quedó mirando al joven.

- Este tío, que es gilipollas. – murmuró Isa. – ¿me vas a decir tú quien soy o dejo de ser?

- Yo conocí a Isabella, y tú no eres ella. – dijo poniéndose en pie. – tu corazón late, y tienes los ojos verdes, y tu piel es distinta. – dijo mirando fijamente a las dos chicas. – y los tuyos son castaños. – dijo dirigiéndose ahora a Susan.

- Tía Isa, su corazón también late. – susurró Susan a su tía. No podía dejar de mirar al muchacho.

- Yo también lo oigo. Tú. – dijo mirando al chico. - ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Relajaos. Iba de camino a Forks, a casa de unos antiguos amigos.

- ¿A Forks? – preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

- Si. Y ahora, decidme, ¿quienes sois? Tú no eres la Isabella que yo conocí. Tú no eres Isabella Cullen.

- No. Soy Isabella Black. – dijo tendiéndole la mano. – Bella Cullen es mi abuela, y ella es mi sobrina.

- Susan Clearwater. – dijo Susan, tendiéndole también su mano, sin alzar a penas la voz.

- Yo soy Nahuel.

- ¿Y a que has venido, Nahuel? – dijo Isa tomando la iniciativa, lo que era muy propio de ella. – No sabíamos que vendrías de visita.

- Bueno, hace ya treinta años de la boda de Edward y Bella. Me han invitado a la fiesta. – dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

- Ya estás en el bosque porque…

- Tengo hambre. – dijo sonriendo.

- Dudo que mi abuela te haya invitado.

- En realidad fue Alice quien me invitó. Me dijo que fuera a Forks.

- Ya… bueno, yo debería volver a Santa Mónica, aprovechando que va a anochecer. – dijo Isa, mirando tanto a Nahuel como a Susan.

- Yo puedo acompañarte a Forks. – murmuró Susan.

- Muy amable.

- Susan, nos vemos pronto. – dijo Isa abrazando a su sobrina. – y ya le comentaré yo a mi hermana lo de las vacaciones.

- Buen viaje, tía Isa.

- Adiós, Nahuel. Hasta dentro de un par de días.

- Adiós Isabella Black. – dijo en el momento en que Isa desaparecía entre los árboles. - ¿Nos vamos? – dijo tendiendo su mano a Susan, que la tomó al momento. - ¿Te ocurre algo? Estás temblando.

- No es nada.

- ¿Te importa que vayamos dando un paseo?

- Cla-claro.

Cogidos de la mano, empezaron a caminar por el bosque en dirección a Forks, que estaba a varios quilómetros.

- ¿Quién eres tú, exactamente? – preguntó Nahuel al cabo de veinte minutos.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Qué lugar ocupas en el árbol genealógico de la familia Cullen?

- Ah… pues… ¿Cómo lo explico? Bella es la madre de Nessie, que es la madre de Sarah, que es mi madre. Aunque no llames Nessie a la abuela Renesmee delante de la abuela Bella. Sigue sin gustarle mucho. – dijo logrando sonreír, a pesar de los nervios que le causaban estar cerca de ese chico.

- Gracias por el consejo. Lo tendré en cuenta. – Sonrió. - ¿Puedo decirte una cosa? Espero que no lo tomes a mal.

- Apesto, ¿verdad? – dijo Susan, sonriendo de nuevo, cada vez más relajada.

- Un poco.

- Mi padre es licántropo, y mi abuelo también.

- De acuerdo. Solo me intrigaba eso. – Nahuel sonrió mirando a Susan.

- ¿Tú también eres híbrido? – preguntó Susan, cogiendo confianza. – Eres como un vampiro, pero tu corazón late.

- Si, lo soy.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Tengo tantos que ya ni me acuerdo. ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

- Casi once.

- Pues, permíteme el atrevimiento de decirte que eres muy hermosa para ser tan joven.

Susan se sonrojó y la inseguridad volvió a dominarla. Iba cogida de la mano del único chico que había logrado ponerle nerviosa.

- Gra-gracias Na-Nahuel.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – dijo Nahuel, besando el dorso de la mano de Susan. – Vuelves a temblar.

- No me pasa nada. – Susan se soltó de la mano de Nahuel y continuó caminando. – Deberíamos ir corriendo un rato.

- De acuerdo, yo te sigo.

- Sin duda. – murmuró.

Susan echó a correr, sintiendo en todo momento como Nahuel la seguía. "Huele tan bien… y tiene algo que me pone muy nervios. No se que es lo que me pasa." – pensó.

- Corres muy deprisa! – exclamó Nahuel a lo lejos.

Susan no se había dado cuenta, pero había ido corriendo al máximo. Corrió un rato más y se detuvo cuando llegó al río que había cerca de la mansión Cullen, en Forks. Se sentó a la orilla del río, se quitó los zapatos y metió los pies en el agua. Nahuel llegó a los cinco minutos.

- Corres muy deprisa. – repitió, sentándose el lado de Susan. – Suerte que he conseguido seguir tu…

- ¿Tufo?

- Delicioso aroma.

Susan miró a Nahuel de reojo y vio que también se estaba quitando los zapatos y metió los pies en el agua, moviéndolos en círculos.

- Ya estamos cerca, ¿verdad?

- Si,

- Recuerdo estos bosques. – dijo mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Ya habías venido a Forks?

- Si. Alice me trajo cuando los vulturis vinieron a ma… - al ver la cara de incomprensión de Susan, Nahuel se quedó en silencio.

- ¿De que tienes miedo? – dijo Susan.

Aunque Susan no era pariente de sangre, había adquirido un don muy similar al de Jasper.

- ¿Miedo?

- ¿Qué sucedió cuando vinieron los Vulturis? ¿Tan malo fue?

- No-no.

- Pero siento que el miedo está en ti.

- Yo no tengo miedo. – dijo Nahuel, resistiéndose a responder y sorprendido por las palabras de la hermosa chica.

- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme que es lo que pasó? – exclamó Susan, empezando a ponerse de los nervios.

- Sue, yo…

- No me llamo Sue, me llamo Susan. – dijo poniéndose en pie y empezó a ponerse los zapatos. – Yo me largo.

- Pero…

- Estoy segura de quien encontrarás la casa tu solo, siguiendo mi delicioso olor de… quien sea! – exclamó antes de saltar el río y echar a correr.

"¿Pero que narices acaba de pasarme? Acabo de gritar al chico más atractivo que he visto nunca, por no decir simpático, amable y romántico. Y sin razón. Como si fuera una chiflada." – pensó con pesar.

- Pero que gilipollas que llego a ser. – murmuró pensando en voz alta.

Estaba tan ofuscada por su propio comportamiento que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien la estaba siguiendo, hasta que una mano la sujetó por la muñeca e hizo que se diera la vuelta. En cuanto vio que era él, no pudo contenerse y le besó. El chico respondió al beso al momento, pero pronto separó a Susan de él lo más delicadamente posible.

- No puedo hacer esto.

- Yo… no se que me ha pasado. Perdóname. – Susan se dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo de Nahuel, que se quedó paralizado en medio del bosque.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Este va a ser un minific para saber que es lo que pasó con Nessie, Jake, Seth, Sarah, Masen, Pat y el resto de la familia, incluyendo a un nuevo personaje. **

**Un besito a todas.**

**Pd: opiniones, porfi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica uno de los protagonistas a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

**El primer capítulo está escrito en tercera persona, pero los demás son Pov Nahuel.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**2.**

Llegué a la casa en diez minutos, y tardé tanto porque me pasé un rato paralizado después de que Susan me besara. A pesar de mi larga vida, nunca antes me habían besado, al menos no así.

Siempre había tenido demasiado miedo de acercarme a una chica y hacerle daño, como había hecho mi padre con tantas mujeres. Pero esos carnosos labios habían logrado que el corazón se me acelerara por primera vez en la vida.

Llamé a la puerta y esperé. Nadie me abrió. "Que raro que no haya nadie si Alice dijo que viniera a esta casa." Volví a llamar y la puerta cedió y se abrió sola. Entré en la casa y fui hacia el salón. En la mesita en la que había el televisor había un sobre con mi nombre. Había una tarjeta en él.

_**Querido Nahuel. En el caso en que llegues a la casa antes que nosotros, ponte cómodo. La nevera está llena por si tienes hambre. Si necesitas algo, aquí te dejo un par de números de teléfono, pero no llames por la noche que mis sobrinos también duermen. Un abrazo, Alice.**_

Dejé la nota encima de la mesa y marqué el primer número. Me respondió un chico.

_- ¿Diga?_

- ¿Es la casa de Sarah Clearwater? – dije, recordando el nombre que ponía en la nota.

_- Si. ¿Quién es usted?_

- Mi nombre es Nahuel.

_- Pues mis padres no están ahora mismo. Hola Susie._

- ¿Qué?

_- Perdona, es que mi hermana acaba de llegar._

- Ah! – "¿Susie? ¿Cómo Sue? – ¿Susan Clearwater?

_- Si._

_- Seth, ¿Dónde están papá y mamá? – dijo de fondo la voz de la hermosa Sue. Digo, Susan._

_- ¿No ves que estoy hablando por teléfono? – dijo el chico._

- Bueno… pues Seth. Solo llamaba porque Alice me invitó a venir y me dejó este número de teléfono.

_- Le diré a mi madre que ya has llegado._

- Gracias.

_- Adiós._

Colgué el teléfono y me fui hacia la nevera. Había una botella en la que había una etiqueta con mi nombre. Me bebí toda la sangre de golpe, pensando en Susan. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?"

Recorrí la casa de arriba a bajo y, media hora después, me fui directo a la ducha. Llevaba diez minutos bajo el agua cuando oí la puerta de entrada abrirse. "Vaya. Alice ya ha llegado."

- _Nahuel!_

"Esa no es Alice. Parece…"

_- Soy yo, Isabella!_

- Ya casi estoy! – grité, aunque sabía que podía oírme igualmente.

_- Dúchate tranquilo. Vamos a ver la televisión._

- De acuerdo. – dije ya sin alzar la voz. "¿Ha dicho vamos? ¿Ella y quien más?"

_- Isa, no es buena idea._

_- Tranqui Susie, Nahuel es de fiar._

_- Pero es que… yo… yo no quiero estar aquí._

- Me cago en… - por primera vez en mi vida, me resbalé en la ducha y casi me como el retrete.

Me dio tiempo a levantarme y ponerme detrás de la puerta antes de que las chicas pudieran abrirla. No era plan de que me pillaran desnudo.

_- ¿Va todo bien? – dijo la voz de Isa al otro lado de la puerta._

- Me he resbalado, pero estoy bien. – cerré por dentro y fui en busca de una toalla. – pude reaccionar a tiempo.

_- ¿Quieres que prepare algo para cenar?_

- Por mi no te preocupes.

_- Me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa. – hablaba tan seria que me cubrí con la toalla y abrí la puerta._

- ¿Ocurre algo?

Isa y Susan estaban frente a mí. Isa me recorrió con la mirada, mientras que Susan se fue corriendo.

- ¿Qué le…? – intenté salir del cuarto de baño, pero Isa puso su mano sobre mi pecho y me detuvo. - ¿No habías vuelto a casa?

- Si, pero es que quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre que?

- Mientras volvía a casa, he estado pensando en ti. – mientras hablaba, iba recorriendo mi pecho con su mano, metiéndome en el baño de nuevo. – Eres muy guapo.

- Oye, Isa…

- Llevo mucho tiempo sin estar con un hombre. – hizo que me sentara en el retrete y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas. – Se que tu eres de confianza. Nadie se va a enterar, si tú quieres. – susurró en mi oído, poniéndome el bello de punta. Otra sensación nueva para mí.

Tenía mis manos en la cintura de Isa, que ella llevó a su trasero, pero volví a llevar mis manos a su cintura y me la quité de encima. Cogí mi ropa y fui a encerrarme al dormitorio que tenía un papel en la puerta con mi nombre. Me vestí lo más deprisa que pude y salté por la ventana.

Isa se asomó a la ventana, pero yo ya había echado a correr, huyendo como un cobarde, siguiendo el delicioso aroma de la hermosa Susan. No sabía hacia donde iba, pero me daba igual.

"¿Cómo estoy tan mal de la cabeza? Llevo tanto tiempo solo que no se ni como comportarme con una mujer. Joder, es que se me ha tirado encima. Vaya loba."

Llegué a una carretera y la crucé. Enseguida, varios efluvios ardientes me azotaron con tanta fuerza que casi me derriban, pero me obligué a centrarme y seguir el olor que me había llevado hasta allí. Llegué a una hermosa casita de madera. Cuando llegué al porche, la puerta se abrió y de la casa salió un enorme chico de piel oscura. "licántropo."

- ¿Nahuel? – dijo mirándome fijamente. – Eres tú, ¿verdad?

- Si.

- Soy Seth. – dijo tendiéndome su mano. Me acerqué y la estreché. – Nos conocimos hace veinte años, cuando sucedió lo de Ness.

- No recuerdo haberte visto entonces, pero supongo que eso es porque eras uno de los lobos.

- Así es.

- ¿Eres el hermano de Sue?

- No, soy su padre, y a ella no le gusta que le llamen Sue. – dijo, sentándose en uno de los escalones del porche. – llamaste antes, ¿no?

- Si. Pensaba que había hablado contigo. El chico que contestó me dijo que se llamaba Seth. – me acerqué y me senté a su lado.

- Ese era mi hijo. ¿Te invitó Alice?

- Si.

- La fiesta será genial. Todos juntos de nuevo.

- Si. – suspiré.

- Entremos. Te presentaré a mi familia. – se puso en pie y me indicó que le siguiera.

Entré tras él en la casa y me encontré con cuatro personas en el salón: dos chicos y dos chicas. Una de ellas era Susan, mientras que no conocía a los otros tres.

- Nahuel, estos son mis hijos Seth, Harry y Susan. – dijo señalándoles conforme les iba nombrando. – Y esta es mi mujer, Sarah, la hija de Renesmee.

- Encantado de conoceros a todos. Soy Nahuel.

Todos vinieron a saludarme. Todos menos Susan, que se quedó sentada en el sofá, abrazada a un lobo de peluche.

- Susan, no seas mal educada. – dijo Seth, pero le cogí del brazo.

- Tranquilo, ya nos conocemos. Susan me indicó el camino a la casa de los Cullen en Forks, lo cual aun no he podido agradecerle. Gracias, Susan. – dije mirándola directamente.

Sus preciosos ojos castaños me miraron un momento, pero volvieron a mirar al televisor, que en ese momento estaba apagado. "Me gustaría poder hablar con ella y aclarar lo que sucedió en el bosque."

- ¿Y que es lo que sucedió en el bosque? – dijo de repente Harry, que era la viva imagen de su madre y Renesmee, pero con la piel más oscura, como su padre.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió en el bosque entre Susie y tú?

- Nada. – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

- Pero él acaba de decir que quiere hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó en el bosque. – dijo mirando a su hermana. - ¿Qué es lo que pasó? – insistió.

Todos me miraban, pero yo no me atrevía a levantar la vista. Me dediqué a mirarme los zapatos, como si fuera de lo más emocionante. "Quiero salir de aquí."

- Pues ya sabes donde está la puerta. – dijo Harry, que parecía estar muy mosqueado conmigo.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – dijo Seth, el joven, mirando a su hermano. - ¿Qué está pasando?

- Ya vale, ¿no? – Susan se puso en pie y lanzó el peluche contra el sofá. – ¿Cuando vas a madurar y a aprender a no meterte en la cabeza de la gente? – se había puesto a gritar. Ella si que estaba asustada y dolida. Me dolió verla así.

- Pero Susie…

- Me llamo Susan! – le dio un empujón a su hermano y salió corriendo de la casa.

Iba a ir tras ella, pero Seth, el padre, me cogió del brazo y Sarah fue la que salió de la casa detrás de su hija.

- Harry, ¿a que ha venido eso? – preguntó su padre mientras que yo no podía dejar de mirar hacia la puerta.

- Lo siento, papá, pero es que no he podido contenerme. – se sentó en el sofá y lazó el peluche contra la pared. – Ese tío decía que había estado con Susan en el bosque. A saber lo que estaban haciendo!

- ¿Pero como te atreves a hablar así de tu hermana? – ahora el que no se pudo contener fui yo. No podía seguir escuchando más blasfemias.

- ¿Así que lo reconoces?

- Oye seth, lo siento, pero me voy. – dije mirando al licántropo. – vine corriendo todo el camino y estoy un poco cansado.

- Lo entiendo. – dejamos atrás a los chicos y salimos al porche. – Perdona a mi hijo. Es muy impulsivo.

- No pasa nada.

- ¿Pasó algo en el bosque? – preguntó.

- Me encontré con ella y con su tía y, cuando nos identificamos, me acompañó hasta Forks. Solo eso. – dije intentando que no se notara lo nervioso que estaba.

- De acuerdo. – dijo como si no me creyera. – Pues… buenas noches.

- Lo mismo digo Seth. Adiós. – me alejé de la casa y fui hacia la casa de los Cullen sin darme ninguna prisa.

Entré en la casa cuando me cercioré de que por ahí no había ni rastro de Isa. Fui al dormitorio, me puse el pijama que encontré encima de la cama y me fui a dormir. En mi mente apareció el rostro de la muchacha. En el fondo, Isa era muy guapa. Por lo menos, ella no salía corriendo en cuanto me veía.

Ring, ring.

El teléfono de la mesita de noche comenzó a sonar. Lo cogí cuando sonaba el cuarto timbrazo.

- Si?

_- ¿Te he despertado?_

- Si, Alice. Estaba durmiendo.

_- Perdona. Esto de no dormir hace que uno no controle bien el tiempo. – dijo, soltando su habitual risita. - ¿estás cómoda en la casa?_

- Si. Gracias por el pijama y la sangre, aunque no me van los animales. – dije sentándome en la cama.

_- ¿Has conocido ya a mis sobrinos?_

- He conocido a Sarah y a su familia. Les he visitado esta tarde.

_- Bien. Nosotros llegaremos en un par de días. Renesmee llegará mañana con sus hijos. También se quedarán en la casa._

- De acuerdo.

_- Bueno… pues solo te llamaba para eso. Para que no te pillara por sorpresa._

- Gracias por el detalle.

_- Buenas noches, Nahuel._

- Adiós. – colgué el teléfono, pero ya no pude dormir más.

Alice había dicho que Renesmee vendría con sus hijos y que se quedarían en la casa, lo que quería decir que Isa también dormiría en la casa. "Tengo que hablar con ella, antes de que haya algún mal entendido."

Empecé a oír unos pasos por el jardín y, después de dudar, miré a través de la ventana. "Es Sue".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo.**

**Espero conocer vuestras opiniones. Y si tenéis alguna pregunta o alguna duda, ya sabéis como contactar conmigo.**

**Besitos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica uno de los protagonistas a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

**El primer capítulo está escrito en tercera persona, pero los demás son Pov Nahuel.**

** .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

Pequeño Croquis de quien es hijo de quien. Supongo que yo no me lío porque lo tengo todo en mi cabeza. No se si así me explico mucho, pero es que no se como hacer un árbol genealógico y colgarlo como enlace en mi perfil. Si alguien sabe como hacerlo, porfi, que me lo diga.

**Renesmee + Jacob = Sarah, Masen e Isabella.**

**Sarah + Seth**** = Seth jr, Harry y Susan.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Susan? – dije sacando la cabeza por la ventana. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Me he ido de casa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Prefiero no hablar de ello.

- Voy a abrir la puerta. – cerré la ventana y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Cuando abrí la puerta, me di cuenta de que Susan llevaba una mochila en la mano. – pasa, por favor.

Me hice a un lado y dejé entrar a Susan, que entró en la casa pero no se movió de la entrada. Tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

- ¿Puedo irme a dormir? – dijo como si fuera a ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Se me encogió el corazón al verla así.

- Claro que si.

- Gracias. – fue hacia las escaleras y las subió en silencio.

Subí tras ella a tiempo de verla entrar en la habitación contigua a la mía. Fui a un despacho que había en el segundo piso, cogí un libro que me pareció interesante y fui a leerlo a la cama.

Leí un par de páginas, pero no pude seguir leyendo al oír llorar a Susan. No pude contenerme y fui a llamar a su puerta. Susan no respondió, pero dejó de llorar. Abrí la puerta y entré.

- Perdona. No te estoy dejando dormir. – dijo sin moverse, aun dándome la espalda.

- Tranquila. Alice me llamó antes y me despejé. – dije, sentándome a su lado.

- Típico en Alice. – soltó una risita y sorbió por la nariz.

- Si… - alcé la mano para ponerla sobre su brazo, pero me arrepentí y bajé la mano de nuevo.

- Me he peleado con Harry, otra vez. Por eso me he marchado.

- Lo siento. Yo no sabía que podía leer la mente.

- Solo hace un par de años que lo hace. Aun no sabe controlarse. O no quiere. - se dio la vuelta y se tumbó de espaldas a la cama, clavando la vista en el techo. - ¿En que pensabas cuando estuviste en casa?

- Yo… solo quería hablar contigo y aclarar lo que sucedió en el bosque. – murmuré, pensando en los problemas que habían causado esos pensamientos.

- Lamento haberte besado. Me asusté y, cuando vi que eras tú… no se… me salió solo. No pensé en ello.

- De acuerdo. – me levanté de la cama, pero no me moví del sitio. "¿Por qué me molesta tanto que no le de importancia al beso?" – intenta dormir un poco.

- Gracias por dejar que me quede contigo.

- Estás en tu casa. Además, eres una gran chica. ¿Qué puedo hacerle? Me has caído bien. – dije logrando que al fin sonriera.

- Me alegro de que seas amigo de la familia. – dijo mirándome al fin.

- ¿Y también tuyo? – dije, intentando un acercamiento. Me apetecía poder estar a su lado todo el tiempo que me permitiera.

- Si. Claro. Somos amigos. – alzó su brazo, me acerqué y tomé su mano. Besé el dorso de la misma y me fui de la habitación.

No dormí apenas en toda la noche, pero me alegré al oír que Sue si que había conseguido dormirse sin derramar una lágrima más.

Cuando bajé a la cocina por la mañana, listo para prepararme el desayuno, me encontré con que el desayuno ya estaba sobre la mesa.

- Buenos días! – dije al entrar en la cocina.

- Hola. Como no sabía que es lo que te gusta, he preparado un poco de todo. Incluso sangre.

- Tienes mejor cara. – los dos nos sentamos a la mesa y empezamos a desayunar. - ¿has conseguido dormir?

- Si. He dormido muy bien, gracias a que anoche hablamos.

- Bueno… somos amigos, no? Pan. – dije tendiendo mi mano a Sue, que dejó un bollo de pan en mi mano.

- Pues me sentó muy bien la charla. Mantequilla. – dijo, imitando mi anterior gesto.

- Creo que deberías hablar con tu hermano. Zumo.

- Eso ya no importa. Sangre. – le di una botella en la que había sangre y bebió un largo trago. – me quedaré el fin de semana aquí o en casa de mi tío Masen, y el lunes volveré a Washington.

- ¿Es que no vives con tus padres? – me sorprendió que, tan joven, ya no viviera con ellos.

- No. Me mudé a Washington con el abuelo Carlisle y el resto de la familia. Y voy allí al instituto. Mermelada. – empezó a comer y no dijo nada más. a pesar de que sentía curiosidad por saber más, me mordí la lengua y me aguanté. – Harry es una de las razones.

- ¿Tan malo es?

- No puedo vivir en esa casa sin que Harry se meta en mi cabeza. Nos pasamos la vida discutiendo.

- Lo siento Sue. Digo, Susan. Perdón. – dije al momento. Cogí mi vaso de zumo y me lo bebí de un solo trago. - ¿Por qué vas al instituto?

- Bueno, empecé a ir al instituto de la reserva pero, cuando me mudé y todos se matricularon en el instituto, decidí repetir esa etapa. Así luego podremos ir juntos a la universidad.

- Parece un buen plan. "Yo nunca he ido al instituto. La verdad es que nunca he hecho nada de lo que hace la gente normal."

- ¿Cuántas veces has ido tú al instituto?

- No he ido nunca. – confesé. – todo lo que se me lo ha enseñado mi tía.

- Eso está muy bien, pero deberías pesártelo. Ayuda mucho. Zumo. – le pasé el zumo a susan y continué comiendo en silencio.

- "¿Ir al instituto y a la universidad? ¿Convivir con los humanos?"

- Nahuel?

- Si?

- ¿Te pasa algo? Te has quedado un poco… empanado.

- Solo estaba pensando. Bacon.

- Y yo acabo de tener una idea. – Sue se terminó lo que tenía en el plato y recogió su lado de la mesa. – En dos días vuelvo al instituto. ¿Quieres venir?

- ¿Puedo ir al instituto sin ser alumno?

- Si. Bueno, eso creo.

"No me parece mala idea."

Terminé de comer uy también recogí mi plato. Entre los dos, recogimos la cocina y yo me fui a leer al dormitorio mientras Sue iba a darse una ducha. Me concentré en leer, pero me costaba entender lo que estaba leyendo. Susan estaba cantando y su hermosa voz se filtraba a todas las habitaciones de la casa.

"¿Estoy muerto y no me he dado cuenta?"

Me dejé caer de espaldas a la cama, suspirando, más confundido que nunca. La puerta principal de la casa se abrió y cinco personas entraron en la casa. Podía distinguir el número de personas que eran por el sonido de sus pasos. Estaba tan embobado escuchando la voz de susan que no me di cuenta de que ya no estaba solo en la habitación.

- Hola.

- Hola. – dije levantándome de la cama de un salto. – Oye… Isa… lo de ayer…

- Tranquilo. Te entiendo. – vino hacia mí y me cogió de ambas manos. – nunca has estado con una mujer y te asusté.

- Eso no es exactamente…

- Sht… - puso un dedo sobre mis labios y pegó su cuerpo al mío. – Soy paciente, aunque no se hasta cuando podré aguantar.

Tenía su rostro tan cerca del mío que pensé que iba a besarme en cualquier momento, pero por suerte dos chicos entraron en la habitación.

- Isa, ¿Qué narices haces? – dijo uno de los chicos, que tenía los ojos verdes. Olía como un vampiro, pero también olía como Isa y Susan. "Debe de ser un híbrido."

- Lo soy. Me llamo Masen. – dijo tendiéndome su mano, que estreché al momento. – mi sobrina Susan está en casa, verdad?

- Si.

- Este es Pat. – dijo, señalando al chico que seguía en la puerta. Tenía la piel muy blanca y los ojos dorados, al igual que los Cullen. Claramente, era un vampiro.

- Yo soy Nahuel. – Esquivé a Isa y fui a estrechar la mano del vampiro llamado Pat. – He venido para la fiesta.

- Tú ayudaste a mi madre cuando era pequeña, verdad? – dijo Masen, el de los ojos verdes.

- ¿Eres el hijo de Renesmee?

- Si.

- Encantado de conoceros a todos. Voy a… - Isa me cogió de la mano sin que me diera cuenta y empezó a acariciar mi brazo. – Yo… me gustaría ir a saludar a vuestros padres. Permiso. – intenté soltarme de la mano de Isa, pero no pude. Bueno, más bien no me dejó.

- Vayamos juntos.

Isa tiró de mí hacia el piso inferior, donde reconocí el olor de Renesmee, junto a un fuerte olor a licántropo, y no era Seth.

- Nahuel! – en cuanto Renesmee me vio, se alejó de su marido y vino corriendo hacia mí, a mis brazos, haciendo que Isa se apartara de mí, lo cual agradecí. – hace mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ti.

- Treinta años. – dije abrazándola con fuerza. – Y estás preciosa, lo cual no dudaba.

- Gracias. Tú también estás genial.

- Sentí mucho no haber podido ir a tu boda sorpresa. – no me había dado tiempo a llegar. Estaba demasiado ocupado encargándome de encontrar a mi padre, ya que los Vulturis no habían movido un solo dedo por detenerle. – Estaba a la caza de Joham.

- No te preocupes. Ya vendrás cuando celebremos los veinticinco.

- Será un honor para mí.

- Por cierto. Este es mi marido Jacob. – me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia el chico en cuestión.

Alto, moreno, joven… me miraba como si le hubiera hecho algo. "¿Por qué todos se mosquean conmigo? Yo no he hecho nada."

De repente, alguien empezó a reír a carcajada limpia desde el piso de arriba.

_- Tío Masen, ¿de que te ríes?_

_- De nada, sobrinita. Vamos._

Me di la vuelta y miré hacia las escaleras. Sue bajaba por ellas, tan hermosa como siempre. Venía seguida por Masen y Pat, que iban cogidos de la mano. "Ahora entiendo cual es su relación. Nunca he visto a…"

- Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte. – dijo Masen. "Otro mas que se mosquea conmigo y no conozco el motivo."

Susan me miraba, aunque apartó la vista en el momento en qué Isa enlazó su brazo con el mío, acariciando de nuevo mi brazo.

- Vayamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo. – dijo Isa, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro.

- Bueno…

- Susan, ven con nosotros.

- No se… - dijo, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

- Hoy está nublado. – dijo Masen, que estaba mirando por la ventana.

- Por mi vale.

Pat, Masen, Sue, Isa y yo terminamos yendo dando un paseo hacia Forks. Pat y Sue iban cogidos de la mano, Isa aun me tenía cogido por el brazo y tenía a Masen pisándome los talones. Sentía sus ojos clavados en mi nuca en todo momento, lo cual estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso.

"¿Tú también puedes leer la mente?"

(Y puedo hacer que me escuches en la tuya)

"Una familia llena de dones"

(Si.)

"¿Puedes conseguir que Isa me suelte?"

(¿Por qué? Yo os veo muy bien así.)

"No te burles. Quiero hablar contigo."

- Hermanita. – dijo Masen, abrazando a su hermana por la cintura, logrando que esta me soltara al fin. - ¿Por qué no vas con Pat y Susie a comprar un helado?

- Que? Por qué?

- El mío de chocolate. – dijo sacando unos billetes del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. - ¿Tú quieres uno, Nahuel?

- No me apetece, gracias.

- Ve. – empujó a su hermana, me cogió del brazo y me llevó casi a tirones hacia un edificio que parecía un instituto o un colegio. – Aquí nadie podrá oírnos. – dijo soltándome al fin. - ¿Qué tienes tú con mi hermana?

- Que? – exclamé, sorprendido. No me esperaba que me hiciera esa pregunta. – Yo? Con Isa? Nada!

- Pues no hay quien la aparte de ti.

- Pero no porque yo quiera.

- Ya… ya veo.

- No me malinterpretes. – dije, alejándome un poco, empezando a pasearme por el aparcamiento. – Isabella es muy guapa y simpática, pero es demasiado…

- Putón?

- Atrevida, para mi gusto. – terminé de decir. "¿Llama putón a su propia hermana?"

- Es que no he encontrado una palabra mejor. Bueno, si; apasionada. – dijo empezando a reír, golpeándome en el hombro con el puño. – Creo que le gustas.

- No se si es mi tipo.

- Pues díselo a ella.

- Lo he intentado. "Pero es que no me la puedo quitar de encima."

- Sigue intentándolo. No quiero verla sufrir.

- Yo tampoco, Masen. Yo tampoco. – suspiré.

Masen era un chico simpático y amable, por lo que aun me costaba más entender que fuera… bueno, eso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Otro capítulo llegó. Se que he tardado casi dos meses en actualizar, pero hoy empecé y no he parado hasta tener el capítulo completo, a pesar de los dolores que me causa la tendinitis que tengo en la mano derecha.**

**Bueno, ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier duda, pregunta y/o comentario.**

Besitos a todas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica uno de los protagonistas a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

**El primer capítulo está escrito en tercera persona, pero los demás son Pov Nahuel.**

**..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

Pasamos la mañana por el pueblo. Mientras yo intentaba acercarme a hablar con Sue, Isa no dejaba de perseguirme. Masen ya ni siquiera me miraba. Al parecer, había pensado que a él no le había gustado y ya no me ayudaba a quitármela de encima. Y Sue ni siquiera me miraba, y eso me dolía.

Cuando íbamos de vuelta a casa, cogí a Isa de la mano y me la llevé hacia el bosque. Isa sonreía, como si se lo estuviera pasando en grande, pero mi intención era muy distinta a lo que ella creía.

- Siéntate, por favor. - dije, señalando una enorme roca, pero no me hizo ni caso. - Isa, por favor.

Isa me abrazó por la cintura y me miró directamente a los ojos. Era más alta que yo, pero eso no parecía importarle.

- Me gustas. - susurró.

Podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro, mientras que una de sus manos empezaba a bajar por mi trasero.

- Isa, yo...

- Te gusto, verdad?

No respondí. No estaba muy seguro de lo que tenía que decir. En el fondo, yo no quería que se detuviera.

- ¿Crees que soy guapa?

- Si.

- ¿Te gusta mi cuerpo? - me cogió de una mano y la llevó a una de sus pechos. - Porque a mi me encanta el tuyo.

Me empujó y me topé contra el tronco de un árbol. Isa comenzó a desabrochar su blusa y la tiró al suelo. No llevaba sujetador. Sus pechos eran grandes y redondos. Cogió mis dos manos y volvió a ponerlas sobre sus pechos desnudos, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Cuando quise darme cuenta, nos estábamos besando.

Sus labios eran finos y suaves, y su experta lengua comenzó a buscar la mía. Decidí dejarme llevar y fui acariciando sus pechos mientras seguíamos besándonos.

Notaba como Isa me bajaba los pantalones y empezaba a acariciar mi miembro por encima de los calzoncillos. Esa mujer estaba consiguiendo excitarme.

- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? - metió su mano bajo mis calzoncillos y sentí el tacto de su piel contra la mía, acariciándome de arriba a bajo. Ya ni siquiera podía pensar. - ¿Nahuel?

- No puedo. - conseguí decir. Estaba yendo demasiado deprisa. Me aparté de Bella y me alejé de ella, subiéndome los pantalones.

- ¿Por qué? Los dos somos adultos y podamos hacer lo que queramos.

- Eres demasiado atrevida para mí y vas demasiado deprisa. - cogí la blusa del suelo y se la acerqué. - cúbrete, por favor.

- Pero te gusto. - no lo preguntaba. Estaba claro que sí me gustaba, aunque solo fuera un poco. - Y con eso me vale. - cogió la blusa de mi mano y se la puso, aunque no abrochó los botones. - Salgamos juntos esta noche.

- Cúbrete, por favor.

- Cúbreme tú. - dijo, llevando las manos a su cintura.

Me acerqué a ella y abroché los botones de su blusa. Empezó a acariciar mis brazos.

- Como ya te he dicho, me gustas. Y me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo. Me lo tomaré con calma, lo prometo.

- Vale. - suspiré. - Supongo que, a lo mejor, podríamos intentarlo. - me rendí. Tal vez si conocía mejor a Isa, vería que es una gran chica. - Pero yo no voy a quedarme siempre en Forks.

- Lo intentaremos mientras estemos los dos por aquí.

- Pero tu no vives en Forks, no? - dije, sintiendo de nuevo las manos en su trasero.

- Nahuel, ¿por qué no disfrutamos del momento y dejamos de pensar en el futuro?

- Bueno... supongo que sería lo más apropiado. - murmuré.

- Volvamos a casa. Estarán preguntándose donde estamos. - me besó de nuevo, me cogió de la mano y nos marchamos.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Isa fue a buscar a Susan al dormitorio, mientras que yo fuí directamente a la cocina, donde Renesmee y Jacob estaban cocinando. Se les veía muy felices y me fui cuando me di cuenta de que era un momento íntimo entre ellos.

- ¿Donde estábais? - dijo la voz del vampiro que estaba a mi lado.

- En el bosque, hablando. - me di la vuelta y me fui a sentar en el largo sofá blanco.

- Masen está bastante molesto.

- Lo se. Es por mi culpa. - Pat se sentó a mi lado, pero no me atreví a mirarle.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no entiendo... no se como puede ser posible... no se como dos hombres pueden estar juntos. - terminé diciendo. Miré a Pat a los ojos y le vi sonreír.

- No eres el único en el mundo que piensa así. He tenido que soportar muchos comentarios. Esto de tener un súper oído... - a pesar de que sonreía, sus ojos reflejaban una inmensa tristeza.

- Pero... ¿como pudiste fijarte en un hombre?

- Te voy a contar mi caso. Conocí a Masen hace quince años, cuando empezamos el instituto, con catorce años. En esa época, yo tenía novia y era muy feliz con ella.

- ¿Estuviste con una chica? - me sorprendió y me atreví a mirarle. Sonreía de nuevo y esta vez sus ojos si que reflejaban felicidad.

- Si. Cuando nos conocimos, Masen y yo nos hicimos muy amigos y estábamos siempre juntos. - continuó explicando. - A los dieciseis años, los dos nos apuntamos al equipo de futbol. Éramos inseparables. Cindy empezó a ponerse celosa de que Masen y yo pasáramos tanto tiempo juntos y me dejó. Me quedé destrozado. - sus ojos se entristecieron de nuevo por unos segundos, pero pronto recobraron la felicidad.

Masen me econtró llorando en los vestuarios y me abrazó. Aun no se como pasó, pero terminamos besándonos. Después de eso, Masen y yo pasamos cerca de un mes sin hablarnos. Nos esquivávamos el uno al otro, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en el beso. Creo que fue entonces cuando me enamoré de él.

- ¿Como supiste que estabas enamorado? - pregunté. Realmente me intrigaba.

- Cuando pasaba un día sin poder verle, me sentía muy mal. Sentía como si me faltara algo. - dijo, llevando una mano sobre su corazón.

- Y entonces descubriste que eres...

- No, Nahuel. Yo me enamoré de él. A partir de ese momento ya no pude fijarme en nadie más. Ni chicos, ni chicas. Solo existía y existe Masen.

- Ya... - no supe que decir. Nunca había pensado en la homosexualidad y en el amor en la misma frase. Claro que yo nunca había conocido a ningún homosexual. - me siento gilipollas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por pensar como he pensado hasta ahora.

- Es normal. - dijo, quitándole importancia al asunto.

- No, no lo es. - dije, poniéndome en pie. - Solo sois dos personas que se aman.

- Así es.

- Ojala yo encontrara a alguien a quien amar como tu amas a Masen. Te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de él.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si.

- Bueno, es que soy muy feliz.

- Se nota. ¿Puedo preguntarte como te convertiste en vampiro?

- Bueno, a pesar de los intentos de Masen Y Sarah por ocultarme el origen de su familia, lo desubrí. Los Vulturis aparecieron y me conocieron. Decidí que me transformaran.

- ¿Por qué querías convertirte en vampiro?

- Porque amo a Masen y, desde el día que le conocí, decidí que quería pasar toda la vida a su lado. - dijo, mirando hacia las escaleras. Masen estaba en el piso de arriba. - Además, o lo hacía Carlisle o los italianos, lo cual era demasiado arriesgado.

- "Si esto no es amor, ¿qué lo es?"

- Eres de las mejores personas que he conocido. - dije, mirándole. - Pocas personas renunciarían a toda su vida por amor.

- Gracias.

- ¿Y tú familia? ¿Como lo hiciste para que no sospecharan?

- Mis padres dejaron de hablarme y me echaron de casa cuando les dije que estaba saliendo con Masen. Me independicé, conseguí un trabajo y, a los dos años, Masen vino a vivir conmigo. Y ahora, soy forense y trabajo para la policía de Seattle y Forks. ¿Acaso puede haber algo mejor?

- Te admiro. "Este hombre no tiene miedo a luchar por lo que ama."

- Gracias. Me alegro de que entiendas que no somos unos enfermos.

- Perdóname por pensarlo. - dije dándole un abrazo.

Estuvimos así, abrazados, hasta que escuché tres pares de pasos a mis espaldas.

- Como sigas abrazando así a mi marido, voy a empezar a ponerme celoso. - dijo la voz de Masen. Me volví y vi que sonreía.

- Oye, Masen, espero que puedas perdonarme por todo. - dije, abrazándole ahora a él.

- Claro. No ha pasado nada.

- A cenar!

Resnesmee salió de la cocina y Jacob puso la mesa en el salón. Nos sentamos todos a la mesa y nos pusimos a cenar todos juntos. Renesmee me preguntó y les estuve contando como había sido mi vida, y todo iba como la seda hasta que Isa, que estaba sentada a mi derecha, me cogió de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

Todos los ojos se clavaron en nuestras manos al momento. Quise apartar la mano, pero con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar nuestras manos.

- Isa, cariño. ¿Que significa esto? - dijo Jacob, hablando por primera vez en mi presencia.

- Nahuel y yo hemos estado hablando. Nos gustamos y hemos decidido intentarlo.

- Pero... nosotros vivimos en Santa Mónica y él en centroamérica. - dijo Renesmee, que acariciaba la mano de su marido en un claro intento de tranquilizarle. - Y tu no vas a dejar el instituto. - dijo, mirando fijamente a su hija.

- No estamos pensando en el futuro, sino en el presente.

- Ya...

- Puede que me quede por aquí un tiempo. - dije. Miré de reojo a Susan y vi que tenía su mano unida a la de su tío.

- Bueno, ¿Y como planea Alice organizar la fiesta sin que los abuelos se enteren? - preguntó Masen. Agradecí enormemente que cambiara de tema.

Todos se tranquilizaron un poco y Nessie nos puso al día.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. - empezó a decir. - Los chicos de Denali llegarán mañana. Masen e Isa, despues de que lo hayamos decorado todo, vendreis a buscarles aquí. Susan y Patrick, ireis en dos coches a buscar a la familia al aeropuerto.

- ¿Y yo que puedo hacer? - pregunté. Quería ayudar en algo.

- Tú te quedarás en la casa del bosque, con mis nietos. - dijo Jacob. - Si te ven, descubrirán lo de la fiesta sorpresa.

- Cierto.

- Mañana, después de comer, nos encargaremos de organizarlo todo. - Sentenció Jacob.

Recogimos la mesa entre todos y nos fuimos a dormir. Bueno, todos menos Pat, que era el único vampiro que había en la casa y se quedño leyendo un libro en el salón.

Isa y Sue hablaban entre susurros en la habitación de al lado y Masen, Jessie y Jacob dormían plácidamente en el resto de las habitaciones. Yo estaba tumbado en la cama, con la vista clavada en el techo, pensando en las dos chicas que había en la habitación del al lado.

Las dos me gustaban y me sentía muy bien estando con ellas, pero yo ahora estaba con Isa, por mucho que me doliera estar lejos de Susan, que era una gran persona y mi amiga. La primera amiga que tenía en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Nahuel?

Miré hacia la puerta y me encontré con Isa. Entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta, y se tumbó a mi lado en la cama.

- ¿Esto es muy atrevido para tí? - dijo, abrazándome por la cintura.

- Si solo has venido a dormir, no.

- Solo dormir. - dije, apoyando el rostro sobre mi pecho. - Te prometí que iríamos despacio.

- Gracias. - abracé a Isa y me quedé dormido al momento.

Me desperté cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Isa seguía durmiendo entre mis brazos. Esataba tan guapa... acaricié su hermoso rostro, apartándole el pelo de la cara, que tenía largo y rizado como Renesmee, su madre, y negro azabache como su padre.

Oí voces en el jardín. Dos voces que identifiqué al momento.

_- ¿No puedes dormir, cariño? - dijo Patrick._

_- No. - Susan hablaba en voz baja, como si no quisiera que le escucharan, pero aun así podía escucharla con claridad. - Suerte que te tengo a ti para hablar._

_- Cuando quieras, ya lo sabes. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, que estás tan triste?_

_- Son muchas cosas. El instituto, el abuel Edward leyéndome la mente, Harry haciendo lo mismo cada vez que voy a casa, los abuelos, tan enamorados, Isa y Nahuel, tú y Mase, y yo estoy sola._

_- No digas eso._

_- Es que me siento tan sola... No tengo a nadie._

_- Me tienes a mí. Y tienes a Nahuel, que es tu amigo, y a Isa, que te quiere como si fueras su hermana._

_- Ya lo se, pero..._

_- Aunque tengamos pareja, nunca te vamos a dejar sola._

_- Lo se._

_- Sabes que te queremos._

- Te quiero.

**..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

**Hola!**

**Otro capítulo llegó. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Me encantaría conocer vuestra opinión al respecto.**

**Un besito para todas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica uno de los protagonistas a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

**El primer capítulo está escrito en tercera persona, pero los demás son Pov Nahuel.**

**..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

5.

Por la mañana, desayunamos todos juntos en casa, juntos a Seth, Sarah, Seth junior y Harry. Al parecer, Alice había llamado a Sarah y le había dicho que al final llegarían a Forks al mediodía, así que despues de desayunar, los once fuimos hacia la casita que los Cullen tenían en el bosque, cargando con varias cajas llenas de regalos y cosas para decorar la casa y el jardín.

Fue una mañana estupenda, sonbretodo porque Susan sonreía de nuevo. Al parecer, la charla que había tenido con Pat por la noche la había animado, y me alegraba de ello. Y también estuve bien y tranquilo porque Isa se marchó con su hermano Masen a la mansión de los Cullen a buscar a los chicos de Denali, iban muy elegantes. Al momento, se pusieron a ayudarnos, decorando el interior de la casa.

Aun se me hacía extraño ver a Renesmee y Susan juntas, sabiendo que eran abuela y nieta.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y seguí a Harry hacia el rio. "Es el mismo lugar al que vino con Sue."

- Ella odia que la llamen así.

- ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar? - dije, poniéndome a la defensiva.

- El otro día Sue volvió a casa llorando y leí en su mente lo que pasó en el bosque entre vosotros. - Harry estaba sentado en la orilla, mirando el agua del río. - Soy su hermano mayor y me siento en la obligación de protegerla en todo lo que pueda.

- A pesar de que hace poco tiempo que conozco a Susan, la aprecio mucho. Somos amigos.

- Ya lo se. Solo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento del otro día. Me pasé un poco.

- Ejem.

- Vale, me pasé mucho. - dijo, sonriendo. - Pero es que aun no me controlo muy bien. - dijo tocándose la cabeza. Supe al momento que se refería a su don como lector de mentes.

- Yo.. bueno... es cierto que nos besamos, pero hemos hablado de ello y está todo aclarado.

- Eso espero, porque ahora estás saliendo con mi tía y no quiero que sufra ninguna de las dos, aunque Isa sea un poco putón.

- Pues conmigo no lo es. - dije, provocando que Harry se pusiera a reír a carcajada limpia. - Buena, ya no, porque yo se lo pedí.

- Si está dispuesta a ir con calma contigo, es que le gustas mucho. - se puso en pie y vino ahcia mí. - Pero ve con cuidado porque, a pesar de que se haga la dura, tía Isa es muy sensible.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

- Venga, volvamos. - Harry me cogió del brazo y fuimos de vuelta hacia la casa.

Isa vino a abrazarme y me besó. La abracé por la cintura y fuimos juntos hacia donde estaba Renesmee.

- Mamá, ¿falta mucho para que Pat y Sue lleguen con los abuelos?

- Patrick me ha llamado y me ha dicho que, como mucho, tardarán un par de horas.

- Vale. Ven, Nahuel. Te presentaré a los chicos de Denali. - dijo Isa, cogiéndome de la mano. Fuimos hacia el jardín trasero de la casa, donde estaban los cuatro vampiros hablando con Masen. - Hola.

- Hola. - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Recordais a Nahuel? También a venido para la fiesta. - dijo Isa, acariciando mi mano en todo momento. - Nahuel, estos son Tanya, Kate, Eleazar y Carmen. - dijo, señalándoles conforme iban diciendo su nombre.

- ¿Que tal estás? - dijo la hermosa Carmen. - Como íbamos a olvidarle. Él nos ayudó mucho en el pasado.

- No fue nada. - dije, intentando zanjar el tema. No me gustaba hablar del pasado. - En jardín ha quedado precioso. - dije, admirando la decoración. "Que no vuelvan a sacar el tema."

- Gracias. - dijo ahora la bella Tanya, mirándome como si estuviera chiflado.

- ¿Cuanto falta para que lleguen Edward y Bella? - preguntó Kate.

- Un par de horas. - dije yo, mientras intentaba que Isa me soltara la mano. - Más o menos.

- Ahora volvemos. - Isa se despidió con la mano de los chicos mientras tiraba de mía hacia el interior de la casa.

Salimos de allí y me dejé llevar por ella a través del bosque, saltamos el río y fuimos hacia el jardín de la mansión, donde nos sentamos en el suelo, sin soltar nuestras manos.

- ¿Que estamos haciendo aquí?

- Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

- Dime.

- ¿Besaste a Susan?

Fue tan directa al preguntármelo que me quedé paralizado por la sorpresa. No sabía como responder a esa pregunta sin meter la pata, sobretodo porque era una de esas preguntas cuya respuesta ya conocía.

- De acuerdo. Voy a cambiar la pregunta. ¿Cuando y por qué besaste a Susan?

- Isa...

- Nahuel, no estoy teniendo un ataque de celos, solo quiero saberlo. No es una pregunta tan dificil de responder.

- De acuerdo. Es cierto, la besé el día que nos conocimos en el bosque. - dije, cambiando el pequeño detalle de que fue Susan quien me besó a mí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Fue un impulso, pero ella me apartó y se marchó corriendo. Lo siento.

- Entonces... ¿no significó nada?

- No. - "Eso no te lo crees ni tu, Nahuel."

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. No llegamos a besarnos porque empezamos a oír unas voces cerca de nosotros.

- Esos son... - pero Isa no pudo terminar de hablar porque a nuestro lado aparecieron diez personas.

Patrick, Susan y los Cullen al completo aparecieron y se quedaron mirándonos. Isa se quitó de encima de mí y yo me puse en pie de un salto. Bella y Edward me miraron con sorpresa, mientras que Alice me miraba bastante enfadada. Si la miradas matasen, yo ya estaría muerto.

- Corre. - susurró Isa.

Y así lo hice. Eché a correr por el bosque y no me detuve hasta que no llegue´a la cabaña. "Madre mía. Que pillada."

- Preparaos todos. Ya han llegado. - dijo Masen. Obviamente, lo había leído en mi mente.

Todos nos metimos en la casa y yo me escondí detrás de todos. Al cabo de un minuto, las puerta de la casa se abrió y Bella y Edward entraron en ella.

.-.-.-.-.

- Cuanto tiempo. - dijo Edward. Estrechamos nuestras manos y salimos de la casa.

- Si. Por cierto, feñiz aniversario.

- Gracias. Veo que ya has conocido a la familia.

- Si.

- Espero que te vaya bien con mi nieta y, por tu bien, no le hagas daño.

- No lo haré.

- Bien.

Edward y yo fuimos hacia donde estaba Bella, con quien estuve hablando más de media hora. Bueno, quien dice hablando dice que me pasé más de media hora recibiendo una buena charla.

- Y como le hagas daño...

- Me matareis. - dije, provocando que Bella sonriera. - Bella, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro.

- En privado, por favor.

- De acuerdo.

Nos alejamos de los demás y fuimos paseando hacia la mansión Cullen. Cuando llegamos, fuimos a sentarnos a los escalones del porche.

- ¿Que te ocurre? Te veo nervioso.

- Cuando te enamoraste de Edward... ¿como lo supiste?

- Pues... no se... la verdad es que nunca me lo había planteado. - creo que si Bella hubiera seguido siendo humana, en ese momento se hubiera sonrojado. - Bueno... no podía dejar de pensar en él en ningún momento, ansiaba verle en todo momento, todo me recordaba a él y, bueno, incluso a veces me parecía oír su voz, aunque él no estuviera cerca.

No dije nada al respecto.

- ¿Eso es lo que te pasa?

- Si. - suspiré. "No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Susie."

- ¿Eso es lo que sientes por Isa? - "Oh, oh." - ¿Nahuel?

- Gracias por la charla Bella. Me has ayudado mucho. - dije, poniéndome en pie. No quería que viera que me había sonrojado de la vergüenza. Acababa de darme cuenta de una gran verdad.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Nada, nada. Voy a... tengo que hablar con alguien. Adios!

Salí corriendo de allí, pero no llegué muy lejos. Cuando estaba llegando al río, me choqué contra alguien. Ambos caímos al suelo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - dije al darme cuenta de quien era.

**..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**-**..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

**Hola, hola!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi.**

**Si teneis alguna teoria, pregunta y/o comentario, espero que me lo digais. **

**Besitos a todas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica uno de los protagonistas a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

**El primer capítulo está escrito en tercera persona, pero los demás son Pov Nahuel.**

**..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

6.

Ayudé a Susan a ponerse en pie, pero se soltó al momento de mi mano. Se había sonrojado y yo había empezado a sentir cientos de mariposas revolotear en mi estómago. Ambos apartamos la mirada, pero ninguno de los dos nos movimos.

- Lo siento. - dijo al cabo de pocos minutos de incómodo silencio. - Iba tan distraída que no te vi venir.

- Ya... a mí me ha pasado lo mismo.

- Mmm... bueno... voy a... yo iba... ¿has visto a la abuela Bella? - dijo, alejándose pasito a pasito. - El abuelo Edward la está buscando.

- Está en la casa.

- Vale. Gracias. Adiós. - dijo justo antes de echar a correr.

Quise ir tras ella, pero no conseguí moverme del sitio. Esperé durante varios minutos por si Susan volvía a pasar por allí, pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

Me volví hacia Isa, que estaba a mi lado. Me cogió de la mano y me miró a los ojos.

- A ti te pasa algo.

- No, no.

- Claro que si. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

No dije nada más. Si lo hacía hubiera empezado a mentir descaradamente. No. Preferí quedarme callado.

Empecé a caminar, con Isa de mi mano, y volvimos a la casita, donde continuaba la fiesta. Al llegar. no pude evitar sonreír. Alice estaba en medio del prado, bailando sola ya que, al parecer, nadie había querido ponerse a bailar con ella. Pero en cuanto me vio...

- Vamos a bailar! - dijo cogiéndome de ambas manos.

Debí de habérmelo imaginado cuando vi que me sonreía. Estuvimos bailando... no se cuanto rato, en realidad. Solo se que durante todo ese rato, Susan volvió a la fiesta con Bella. Edward y ella estuvieron bailando cerca de nosotros. Isa estuvo hablando con las chicas de Denali...

- Te toca bailar con Susan. - dijo Alice de repente.

- ¿Qué? No!

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Solo va a ser un baile? - dijo, empujándome hacia ella, antes de ponerse a bailar con Edward.

- Hola. - dije, al verme ya bailando con ella. De repente, una canción lenta había empezado a sonar. - Bailas bastante bien. - dijo. Ya estaba más tranquila.

- Gracias. Es la primera vez que bailo en muchos años. - mi tía era la que me había enseñado a bailar, pero hacía mucho que no ponía en práctica sus enseñanzas. - Tú también bailas muy bien.

- Si. Tía Isa me enseñó. Deberías bailar con ella.

- Luego lo haré. - dije, aunque en realidad lo que quería era pasarme el día bailando con ella. Era la única forma que tenía de estar a su lado sin que uyera corriendo. - Veo que encontraste a Bella.

- Si. Estaba en casa. Ella odia la fiestas, así que decidió irse para despejarse un poco.

- Lo entiendo.

- Bueno. Voy a por Pat, que a él le encanta bailar y Masen lo odía. - dijo, soltándome. - ¿Te importa?

- Claro que no. Voy a ir a bailar con Isa.

No me hizo falta ir a buscarla. Cuando me di la vuelta, ya la tenía entre mis brazos. Bailamos en silencio varias canciones.

Estaba anocheciendo, aunque parecía que la fiesta no fuera a acabarse nunca. Para los vampiros todo era muy fácil, pero yo empezaba a estar cansado. Mi mitad humana estaba haciendo acto de presencia. Tenía hambre, me dolían los pies, tenía sueño, y tenía que ir al baño.

- Chicos, la fiesta es genial. - empezó a decir Masen, que estaba en medio de la 'pista' de baile. - Pero no todos los aquí presentes tenemos la capacidad de pasar la noche en vela. Algunos necesitamos descansar.

- Oh! - exclamó Alice.

- Vosotros continuad. Cuando hayamos dormido, volveremos. - dijo ahora Isa, que me entaba abrazando por la espalda. - ¿Verdad, Nahuel?

- Claro.

- Entonces nos vamos. - dijo Susan, que al momento se marchó de la mano de su tío Masen.

Isa, Seth y Sarah, Seth jr y Harry, Renesme y Jacob y yo, nos marchamos. Fuimos hacia la mansión de los Cullen. Una vez allí, nos fuimos todos hacia algún dormitorio a dormir. Isa vino a la cama conmigo. Aunque intentó que ocurriera algo, no lo hizo. No pensaba acostarme con Isa, y mucho menos en una casa repleta de vampiros, que podrían oírnos por mucho que nos esforzáramos en mantener el silencio.

- ¿Te apetece que mañana, antes de ir a la fiesta, vayamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo? - dijo, abrazándome por la cintura, acariciando mi tripa. - "Esta chica nunca se rinde."

- ¿Y por qué no después?

- Ya lo verás cuando suceda.

Iba a volver a preguntarle, pero sabía que sería inútil. Intenté dormir, pero no lo conseguí. No podía. No teniendo a Isa abrazada a mí y a Susan en la habitación de al lado, hablando con su tío Masen. Eso no podía seguir así.

Cuando Isa se hubo dormido, me levanté con cuidado de la cama y salí del dormitorio. Había oído a Susan salir del dormitorio y tenía que hablar con ella. Cuando la vi por el pasillo, le hice un señal para que me acompañara. Esperaba que me ignorara, pero no lo hizo. Me siguió.

Salimos de la casa y caminamos juntos por el bosque hasta que llegamos al pueblo, a un pequeño bosque que había cerca del instituto. Una vez quenos detuvimos, todo sucedió muy deprisa.

Como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo, Susan y yo nos miramos y, al momento, nos besamos.

Sus labios era tan ardientes como la primera vez que nos besamos, pero esta vez todo era mucho más perfecto, ya que Susan no salió uyendo, sino que rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y profundizó el beso.

No dijimos nada. Simplemente actuamos.

Mientras nos besábamos, mis manos actuaron solas y fueron hacia su trasero, que quedaba casi al descubierto con el camisón que llevaba esa noche. Mi cerebro gritaba que me detuviera, pero mis manos no obedecieron y empezaron a bajar sus braguitas.

Susan no hizo nada por detenerme, sino todo lo contrario. Empezó a subir mi camiseta, que terminé de quitarme yo mismo, al tiempo que ella se quitaba las braguitas y se quitaba el camisón.

La visión de su perfecto cuerpo desnudo provocó que una parte de mi cuerpo cobrara vida própia. También me quité los pantalones y me quedé desnudo frente a ella. Segundos después, volvíamos a besarnos y acariciarnos.

Nunca, en mis muchos años de vida, había estado así con una mujer y ello hizo que me pusiera nervioso. Susan debió de notarlo, porque noté como sonreía. Se separó de mí, cogiéndome de las manos, y empezó a sentarse en el suelo. Me agaché frente a ella, que se fue tumbando, y yo encima. Volvimos a besarnos de nuevo, nunca iba a cansarme de esos labios, y noté como Susan se abría un poco de piernas.

- No puedo hacerlo. - dije, aunque en realidad quería decir que no sabía como hacerlo.

Susan me miró a los ojos. Entonces recordé que ella podía sentir como me sentía yo en esos momentos. Sabía que tenía miedo de hacerle daño y que estaba nervioso por no saber hacerlo.

Hizo que me tumbara en el suelo y se puso encima de mí.

El placer que embargó mi cuerpo en ese momento era superior a todo lo que había sentido en toda mi larga vida.

Susan se movía encima de mí como toda una experta. Además de que la visión que tenía de sus pechos desde mi punto de vista era perfecta.

- Te quiero. - dije, sin poder evitarlo.

Y, pro primera vez en toda la noche, Susan habló.

- Yo también te quiero.

- Es la primera vez que hago algo así. - dije. Susan me cogió de las manos y pas puso sobre sus pechos. - Perdona si no se lo que hago.

No dijo nada. Simplemete, se inclinó sobre mí y me besó. Seguímos besándonos hasta que Susan gritó y cayó sobre mi pecho. Al momento, hice yo lo mismo.

- Madre mía. - dije, acariciando el pelo de la chica, que había empezado a besar mi pecho.

- ¿Te ha gustado?

- Lo que me ha gustado más es que ha sido contigo. - en cuanto dije eso, Susan alzó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Y qué pasa con tía Isa?

- Tengo que hablar con ella.

- Vas a volver a Brasil, verdad?

- Si. En unos días volveré a casa.

- Entiendo.

- Ven conmigo.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**¿Qué he acabado el capítulo en mal momento?**

**.**

**Jejeje, soy un poco mala lo sé, pero seguro que ahora querréis leer el siguiente capi para conocer la respuesta de Susan. Muahahaha.**

**Ahora en serio. ¿Que os ha parecido?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica uno de los protagonistas a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

**El primer capítulo está escrito en tercera persona, pero los demás son Pov Nahuel.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi a Susan dormir a mi lado. Me levanté lentamente y empecé a recojer mi ropa del suelo. Apenas me puse los calzoncillos cuando me quedé bien quieto, escuchando. Alguien nos estaba observando. Me volví lentamente y me encontré con Pat, que llevaba algo en las manos.

- Hola. - dijo. Tenía una expresión rara. Era como si quisiera sonreir pero se negara a ello. - Ten.

- ¿Que es?

- Ropa.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para que os cambieis. - dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Miré a Susan, que se puso en pie, sin molestarse en cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. - Si volvemos a casa o a la fiesta, los demás se harán preguntas. Sobre todo al notar el olor. - dijo, cogiendo un vestido y unas braguitas de las manos de su tío.

- ¿Como has sabido que estábamos aquí? - pregunté, mirando a Pat.

- Susan me llamó hace un par de horas. Me pidió que os trajera ropa limpia.

- Ya...

- Espero que hagas lo correcto, sino, el resultado podría ser fatal. - dijo dándome a mí el resto de la ropa. - Nos vemos en la fiesta.

Pat se marachó tras besar la mejilla de su sobrina política. Me vestí sin mirar a Susan y, cuando me di la vuelta, me di cuenta de que ella no había dejado de mirarme.

- Oye, Susan. Lo que dije anoche...

- Tranquilo. Entiendo que lo dijeras por, digamos, el calor del momento. - dijo, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta.

- No quería decir eso.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No. Lo que dije anoche es cierto. - me acerqué a ella y puse mis manos sobre sus ombros.

- ¿Cual de las dos cosas?

- Ambas.

- ¿De verdad me quieres? - dijo. Sus ojos brillaban emocionados, al igual que sonaba su hermosa voz.

- Desde el momento en que nos besamos en el bosque el día que nos conocimos. - dije, acariciando su mejilla, secándo una lágrima que había empezado a recorrer su mejilla. - Yo... no se que voy a hacer si me marcho y no estoy contigo.

Nunca antes había sentido nada así por una persona y sentía que necesitaba tener a Susan a mi lado en todo momento.

- Pero yo no puedo irme... Mi familia está aquí... Estoy estudiando... Y tía Isa... Me va a matar cuando se entere.

- Y a mí.

- No es lo mismo. Tu eres su... chico. - dijo con dificultad. - Pero yo soy sangre de su sangre. Su sobrina y su mejor amiga. Mi traición es mucho mayor que la tuya. - se secó las lágrimas y se alejó para ir a recoger su ropa, que amontonó al lado de un árbol e hizo lo mismo con la mía. - Soy de lo peor.

- Entonces ambos lo somos, porque no me arrepiento en absoluto de lo que ha pasado. - la abracé por la espalda y acaricié su tripa. Me sorprendía a mi mismo por tener tanto valor, pero en esos momentos era mi corazón el que movía mi cuerpo. - Te quiero.

- Yo también. - dijo, aun llorando. - Tenemos que volver a la fiesta.

- Susan...

- Luego lo hablamos. - se deshizo de mi abrazó y echó a correr a través del bosque.

Me quedé unos minutos ahí, pensando en lo que había pasado en tan pocos días. En realidad era culpa mia, por no ser paciente y no esperar a que Susan se decidiera a acercarse a mí. Directamente había optado por la opción más fácil. La opción que no me hacía feliz.

Pasados unos quince minutos, comencé a caminar por el bosque y fui hacia la casita en la que aun se estaba celebrando la fiesta. Isa ya estaba allí y, en cuanto me vio, vino corriendo hacía a mí y se lanzó a mis brazos.

- Hola Nahuel!

- Hola.

- ¿Donde estabas? Cuando me he despertado ya no estabas en la cama, pero he llegado aquí antes que tú.

- Me desperté temprano y fui a dar un paseo. - mentí, intentando que no se me notara. - No quise despertarte. Espero que no te importe.

- Bueno, no pasa nada. - besó mi mejilla y me cogió de la mano. - ¿Te apetece desayunar algo?

- La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre.

Me sentía tan mal por seguir jugando con Isa, que sentía que sería incapaz de tragar nada.

Disimulé como pude durante toda la mañana, ya que había tres vampiros lectores de mentes a mi alrededor. Aunque no pude dejar de mirar Alice, que observaba todos mis movimientos, por lo que no me atreví a acercarme a Susan en todo el rato. No quería que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por nuestras reacciones. Pero no me hizo falta ir a buscar a Susan, ella vino a buscarme a mí.

- ¿Nos acompañas a buscar los regalos de Edward y Bella? Aun no se los hemos dado - dijo Pat, que iba de la mano de Susan.

- Claro.

Fui tras ellos hasta la casa que había al otro lado del rio. En cuanto entramos, seguros de que no había nadie, Pat se sentó en el sofá y Susan vino hacia mí.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nahuel. Le voy a contar a Isa lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Qué? - exclamé, más alto de lo que pretendía.

- No puedo vivir con esto. Solo hace unas horas que ha pasado y ya estoy de los nervios. No me atrevo si quiera a hablar con ella. - dijo, empezando a pasear por el salón.

- Pero...

- Tranquilo. Lo haré cuando te hayas marchado.

- Pero es que yo no quiero marcharme si no es contigo. - conseguí decir, aunque en un susurro.

- No puedo irme. - dijo, empezando a llorar de nuevo. - No puedo abandonarlo todo por algo que no se si va a funcionar. Y si no funciona, el daño ya estará hecho y mi familia me odiará por el daño que le habré hecho a Isa.

Intenté acercarme a ella, pero en cuanto di un paso, ella retrocedió dos. Volví a intentarlo, pero volvió a retroceder.

- Yo estoy seguro de lo que siento y de lo que quiero. - dije, acercándome aun más.

- Has engañado a tía Isa. ¿Como se que no va a volver a pasar? ¿ que no me vas a engañar a mí también?

- Porque a ti te quiero.

- ¿Y a mi no?

Susan se quedó paralizada mirando hacia la puerta. Me di la vuelta lentamente y me encontré casi cara a cara con Isa. Pat estaba tras ella, sujetándola. Intentó acercarse, pero Pat la sujetó aun con más fuerza.

Sin que apenas me diera cuenta, fui hacia Susan y me puse delante de ella, protegiéndola de lo que pudiera pasar, aunque sabía que si alguien sufriría algun daño, era yo.

- Isa...

- ¿Por qué coño estabas conmigo si quieres a esa zorra traidora? - gritó.

- Cálmate. La culpa es mía, no de Susan. - dije, aun protegiendo a Susan, que había empezado a temblar.

- Ella es mí familia!

- Lo siento, Isa.

- Eso no me vale.

Realmente no se muy bien lo que pasó en ese momento, solo que salí despedido hacia un lado y atrevesé una ventana. Me levanté del suelo, del jardín, y miré al interior de la casa. No había nadie. Busqué por todos lados, por todas las habitaciones, por los alrededores, incluso volví a la fiesta, pero no había rastro de ninguno de los tres.

"Madre mía. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Sea lo que sea, ha sido por mi culpa."

- ¿Qué es tu culpa?

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Bueno. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Se que he tardado mucho. Perdí el trozo de capi que tenía escrito, pero hoy lo he vuelto a reescribir, aunque no tal y como tenía pensado hacerlo. Y también es culpa de mi pc, que se reinicia cuando quiere y apenas me deja escribir.**

**Total, que espero que os haya gusta.**

**Pd: opiniones y teorías, por fi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica uno de los protagonistas a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

**El primer capítulo está escrito en tercera persona, pero los demás son Pov Nahuel.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**8.**

(¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?) - oí en mi mente. No hizo falta que me diera la vuelta para saber que quién me había preguntado era Masen.

"Hablemos en privado" - pensé.

(Tranquilo. Ni el abuelo Edward ni mi sobrino Harry están aquí.) - noté su mano en mi hombro y me volví para mirarle. - (¿Qué ha pasado? ¿De qué te echas la culpa?)

"Amo a Susan, e Isa se ha enterado de qué ha pasado algo entre nosotros." - decidí decirle toda la verdad. Él era el único que podía ayudarme. - "No se ha enterado de una forma agradable. Me atacó y, cuando desperté, ni ella, Susan ni Pat estaban en casa."

- Vamos a buscar a la abuela. - dijo, cogiéndome del brazo. - Ella podrá ayudarnos.

Me dejé llevar por Masen hacia donde estaba Bella. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero por la cara que puso Bella al cabo de unos pocos segundos, supe que Masen le había hablado a través de su poder.

Los tres nos marchamos con disimulo hacia el pueblo, al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba. No dejamos de correr hasta que llegamos a una carretera, al lado de un profundo bosque. Apestaba.

- Masen me ha contado lo que ha pasado. - dijo Bella, mirando de reojo hacia los árboles. - Conozco a Isa. Es muy temperamental. Actua por impulso, aunque más tarde se arrepienta.

- ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?

- Ella ama este lugar. - dijo Masen. - papá se crió aquí.

- Ve hacia la casita roja que hay hacia el este. - añadió Bella, mirándome. - Solo tú puedes solucionar las cosas.

- Si. Voy.

Cuando me adentré entre los árboles, sentí el olo de Isa y de Susan, pero no el de Pat. Estaba poniéndome de los nervios, pero aun así, respiré hondo y seguí el aroma de las dos chicas. Efectivamente, llegué a la casita roja que me había idicado Bella. Agudicé el oído, intentando captar alguna voz, pero lo que oí me encogió el corazón. Una devil respiración y unos fuertes sollozos.

Fui hacia la casa, intentando no hacer ruido, y entré. Fui hacia una pequeña salita, donde encontré a Isa, sentada en el suelo, llorando. Lo que me impactó en ese momento es que llevaba puesta la ropa de Susan.

- Vete. - dijo, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

- ¿Donde está Susan? - pregunté, aunque hice mal.

Isa se levantó del suelo y, en menos de dos segundos, me tenía sujeto del cuello, contra la pared.

- ¿Así que solo te importa lo que le pase a ella, eh? - gritó.

- Me importais las dos. - dije, sin resisitirme. Apenas me hacía daño y no quería complicar aun más las cosas, si eso era aun posible. - Por eso he venido.

- Has venido a buscarla.

- He venido a pedirte perdón. - aflojó un poco su agarre, pero no dejó de mirarme a los ojos con odio. - No debí haberte engañado.

- No sientes nada por mi.

- Siento un gran cariño por ti. - era cierto. Me parecía una buena persona y se merecía lo mejor. - He intentado amarte, pero no lo he conseguido. Lo siento.

- Debiste descírmelo en el primer momento. - dijo, aflojando aun más su agarre. Mis pies tocaron el suelo y la sujeté suavemente por la muñeca. - Yo... me has hecho mucho daño.

- Y nunca voy a poder perdonármelo. - Isa cayó al suelo de rodillas y yo me agaché a su lado. - Pero Susan no tiene la culpa.

- Ella debió decirme que te amaba cuando se lo pregunté.

Me sorprendió pero, en ese momento, me abrazó y se puso a llorar aun con más fuerza. Dejé que llorara, aunque yo seguía preocupado por Susan.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Isa se calmara y se apartará de mí.

- ¿Que tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¿Es más guapa? ¿Más lista? ¿Tiene mejor cuerpo?

- No sé que es lo que tiene, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. - dije. Más me valçia ser sincero con Isa, sabiendo lo que era capaz de hacer. - No tiene nada que ver contigo. Tú eres perfecta. Perdóname, por favor.

- No se si voy a poder hacerlo algún día. - dijo, secándose las lágrimas con los puños. Se puso en pie, fue hacia la mesita que había frente al sofá y cogió una cosa. - Ni a ti ni a Susan.

- Lo entiendo. - murmuré, poniéndome en pie yo también. - Y me lo merezco.

- Ten. - me lanzó algo que no vi qué era hasta que cayó en mi mano. Eran las llaves de un coche. - Está en el garaje que hay aquí al lado. - fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. - Haced lo que querais a partir de ahora, eres libre, pero no me dirijais la palabra ninguno de los dos. - su voz er fría. No era própio de ella. - Nunca.

- ¿Donde está Patrick? - dije, cuando estaba a punto de irse.

- No lo se. - dijo, tocándose el brazo.

En cuanto Isa salió por la puerta, fui corriendo hacia donde me había indicado. En el pequeño garaje prefabricado, había un viejo coche. Lo abrí y saqué a Susan de él. La dejé con cuidado en el suelo y le quité la cinta que le cubría la boca y las cadenas que sujetaban sus manos. Estaba inconsciente, pero respiraba.

- Susan, despierta. - dije, zarandeando un poco su cuerpo desnudo, intentando no mirar su hermosura. - Susan, por favor.

No ocurrió nada.

- Sue, despierta.

- No me llamo Sue. - murmuró, aun con los ojos cerrado, aunque poco a poco los fue abriendo. Cuando me vio, sonrió, lo que me hizo sonreír a mi también. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Donde está tía Isa?

- No lo se.

- ¿Cual de las dos cosas?

- Ninguna. ¿Como te encuentras?

- Como si un licántropo me hubiera pegado una paliza. - se sentó en el suelo y aprobeché el momento para abrazarla.

- Estaba tan preocupado.

- Y yo por ti. - dijo, acariciando mi nuca.

- ¿Por qué Isa llevaba tu ropa? - dije, acariciando su espalda desnuda.

- Cuando se transformó, se le rompió toda su ropa. - llevó sus manos a sus mejillas y me miró a los ojos. No entendía nada. - ¿No lo entiendes? Isa es un licántropo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es culpa mía?

- En realidad es culpa de los dos.

- No lo entiendo.

- Ella siempre ha tenido el gen de la licántropia, y al cabrearse hoy... Ha explotado.

- Tenía mucho miedo. - dije, abrazándola de nuevo. No lo pude evitar y me puse a llorar. - Gracias a Dios que no ha pasado nada.

- Gracias a Patrick, que intervino. Aunque no se que pasó después de que me golpeara la cabeza.

- Vamos. - ayudé a Susan a ponerse en pie y me quité la camiseta que, justamente, la cubría hasta el trasero. - Bella y Masen nos esperan en la carretera.

Cogí a Susan en brazos y fuí caminado a través del bosque. En ningún momento dijimos nada, aunque Susan me abrazaba y acariciaba mi nuca con una mano.

Cuando llegamos al camino, nos encontramos con Masen y Pat, que cogieron a Susan y la abrazaron. Me sentí un poco fuera de lugar y me aparté un poco.

- ¿Habeis visto a tia Isa? - preguntó Susan, cuando Pat se quitó la camisa y la anudó alrededor de la cintura de Susan, cubriéndola un poco mejor.

- Es mejor que no hableis en un tiempo. - dijo Masen, abrazando a su chico por la cintura, por su parte, Susan tendió su mano hacia mí. - Está bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

- Me gustaría poder pedirle perdon. - murmuró.

- Ella sabe que lo sientes.

- Ya... pero no es suficiente.

- Bueno. ¿Que vas a hacer ahora? - preguntó Masen, ahora mirándome a mí. - No veo apropiado que vuelvas a la fiesta. Lo digo por Isa, claro.

- Lo se. No se... Supongo que volveré a casa.

- Nahuel. - dijo Susan, llevando sus manos a mis mejillas, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos. - Yo... antes te mentí.

- ¿Cuando? - pregunté, asustado, esperando que no dije que no me quería.

- Cuando dije que no quería marcharme contigo.

- ¿Qué? - "¿Es posible que me diga lo que yo creo que me va a decir?"

- Si. - dijo Masen, sonriendo. - Es exactamente eso.

- Deja de cotillear! - exclamó Pat, riendo. - Anda, vámonos.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? - pregunté.

No obtuve respuesta. Al menos, no una respuesta verbal. Susan se puso de puntillas y juntó sus labios con los míos. La cogí en brazos, rodeó mi cuerpo con sus piernas, y profundizamos nuestro beso. El más dulce y mejor beso de todos.

A pesar de todo lo acurrido, ese día acabó siendo el mejor día de mi vida. El primero de muchos.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Como tardé tanto en actualizar la otra vez, pues actualizo ahora tan seguido, como disculpa.**

**Besitos.**

**Pd: opiniones, por fi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica uno de los protagonistas a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

**El primer capítulo está escrito en tercera persona, pero los demás son Pov Nahuel.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**9. EPÍLOGO.**

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si.

- Te noto nervioso.

- Es que lo estoy.

- Tranquilo. No va a pasar nada.

- Lo se, pero aun así...

Susan tomó mi mano y besó el dorso. Sonrió y apoyó su rostro en mi hombro, cerrando los ojos.

- Tranquilo. - murmuró. - Las cosas han cambiado. Ella ha cambiado.

- Aun no me creo que nos haya invitado. - dije, acariciando la mejilla de mi dulce Susan. - ¿Crees que ya nos ha perdonado o que lo ha hecho porque eres su sobrina?

- Lo segundo. - dijo como si nada. - Pero ya ha pasado un año. Si no lo ha superado, no es culpa nuestra.

En parte tenía razón, pero no por ello estaba menos nervioso.

Hacía ya un año desde que había ido a Forks por el accidentado aniversario de bodas de Edward y Bella. La fiesta fue bien, lo accidentado fue mi visita, que metí la pata a más no poder. La lié, y mucho, y solo porque no aceptaba mis sentimientos reales. Que me había enamorado de la mujer que se estaba quedando dormida a mi lado.

Durante todo ese año, habíamos mantenido contacto con toda la familia, ya que Susan se había venido conmigo a Brasil. Bueno, en realidad no hablamos con toda la familia. Isa no había vuelto a dirigirnos la palabra. Por eso me había sorprendido tanto recibir un e-mail suyo. Era un video, en el que nos invitaba a Forks. No dijo el motivo, aunque por lo que nos había dicho Patrick, nos hacíamos una ligera idea.

- En parte si. Le hice mucho daño.

- Ambos lo hicimos, pero ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto. - dijo, pellizcándome el brazo sin motivo, por lo que me quejé. - Sigue culpándote y yo seguiré pellizcándote. - soltó una risita.

- Vale. Ya me callo. - dije, sonriendo también. - Duerme un poco. Te despertaré cuando aterrice el avión.

Susan se quedó dormida abrazada a mi brazo, mientras yo me dedicaba a leer el libro que me había regalado hacía dos días, el día de nuestro primer aniversario.

Ese año había sido el mejor de mi larga vida. Gracias a Susan, me apunté al insitituto, al que fuimos juntos. Estudiaríamos otro curso más y ya iríamos a la universidad. Reconozco que me moría de ganas de ir, sobre todo porque iría con el amor de mi vida.

- Yo también te quiero. - dijo Susan.

No supe si estaba dormida o es que, gracias a su poder, sabía que estaba pensando en cuanto la quería. Opté por lo segundo cuando alzó un poco su rostro y besó mis labios.

Al final Susan se quedó dormida, aunque se despertó en cuando el avión aterrizó. Bajamos del avión cogidos de la mano y fuimos en busca de nuestras maletas, que tardaron en salir quince minutos. Cuando ya tuvimos cada uno nuestra maleta, fuimos en busca de un taxi. Podríamos haber ido corriendo de Seattle a Forks, pero optamos por tomarnos el viaje con calma. No había ninguna prisa.

Fuimos directamente a la casa de los Cullen, que habían vuelto a trasladarse al pueblo con no se que excusa, pero nos la encontramos vacía. Susan dejó nuestras maletas en el salón, me cogió de la mano y me dejé llevar por ella hacia el único dormitorio en el que había una cama. Me empujó, haciéndome caer sobre la cama y se sentó sobre mi cintura, sujetándome por las muñecas.

- ¿Que haces? - pregunté, a pesar de que era obvio.

- Ya lo sabes.

- Tu familia podría llegar en cualquier momento.

- Tranquilo. Les oiremos antes de que ellos nos oigan a nosotros. - dijo, acercándose a mi cuello, comenzando a darme breves besitos. - Dime que no quieres que lo haga y pararé.

- Pero es que no quiero que pares. - dije, llevando mis manos a su trasero, levantando un poco su falda. - Me encanta lo que me estás haciendo.

- Mejor. Porque no pienso parar.

- Pues deberíais.

Ambos dimos un brinco al oír esa voz. Ambos la habíamos reconocido, cuando no lográbamos ver a nadie.

- ¿Mamá? - dijo Susan, empezando a caminar por la habitación, con los brazos extendidos hacia delante, intentando encontrar a su madre. - Mamá, aparece de una vez. Esto no tiene gracia. - dijo, poniéndose seria.

- No te enfades. - dijo, apareciendo de repente frente a nosotros. - Solo quería daros un susto.

- Pues lo ha conseguido, Sarah. - dije, llevando una mano sobre mi corazón, que latía descontroladamente por el susto. - Casi me da un infarto.

- Eres una pervertida! - exclamó Susan. - Nos estabas espiando.

- Eso vosotros, que ibais... - no dijo nada. No hizo falta. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir. - Bueno. He venido a buscaros. Estamos todos en casa.

- Ah, vale.

- Cariño.

- Si?

- Estás preciosa. - dijo, y al momento Susan fue corriendo hacia su madre, abrazándola.

Me las quedé mirando mientras las dos se ponían a llorar. Me emocioné al verlas así, pero volví a asustarme cuando Sarah gritó. Tenía sus manos sobre la tripa de mi Susan y miraba a su hija directamente a los ojos.

- Sorpresa! - dijo Susan, mirando a su madre.

No se lo habíamos dicho a nadie, pero Susan estaba embarazada de dos meses y medio. Aun no lo habíamos dicho porque teníamos miedo a que las cosas no salieran bien. Además, el médico, que era el doctor Cullen, que se había escapado un par de veces para visitar a Susan, nos había dicho que mejor no dijeramos nada hasta los tres meses, ya que era un embarazo de lo más normal, lo que nos había alegrado a ambos, aunque no parecía que Susan estuviera de dos meses y medio, sino que tenía una tripa de unos cuatro meses.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo habíais dicho? - dijo, mirándonos a Susan y a mí alternativamente. - Uy... Cuando los demás se enteren...

- No! - exclamamos Susan y yo al mismo tiempo. - No, mamá. No puedes decir nada. No queremos ensombrecer el gran momento de tía Isa. - dijo Susan, cogiendo a su madre de las manos. - Por favor. No le digas nada a nadie.

- Bueno, vale. Intentaré mantenerlo en secreto.

- Venga. Vayamos con los demás. - dijo Susan, cogiendo a su madre de una a mano y a mí de la otra.

Fuimos paseando hacia La Push, donde vivía Sarah con Seth y sus dos hijos Seth y Harry. Estaban todos allí, alrededor de alguien o algo. Después de saludarles a todos, nos abrieron paso y pudimos ver lo que tan asiosamente miraban. Isa estaba sentada en una butaca, junto a un chico que estaba sentado en el brazo de la butaca, abrazándola. En sus brazos, Isa tenía un hermoso bebé.

Susan fue hacia ella, se arrodilló y acarició la frente del bebé con cierta duda, mirando a Isa. Isa asintió con la cabeza y Susan besó la mejilla del bebé, que soltó una risita.

- Me alegro de que hayais venido. - dijo Isa, mirándome a mi también. - Así puedo presentar oficialmente a Joseph. - dijo, señalando al chico. - Al que amo. Y a Susana, nuestra pequeña.

El tal Joseph cogió a la niña en brazos, Isa se puso en pie y, al momento, abrazó a una emocionada Susan.

Me extrañó tanto ver esa imagen... sobre todo después de lo que había pasado hacía ya un año, pero me gustó lo que veía. Isa había perdonado a Susan y ello me hacía muy feliz. Parecía que al fin Susan iba a ser completamente feliz. Solo hacía falta decirles a todos lo del bebé que venía en camino.

- ¿Que bebé?

"Creo que con esta familia voy a tener que ir con mucho cuidado con lo que pienso en cada momento."

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Hola!**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Ahora solo queda una cuestión. ¿Este es el último capitulo o sigo? Depende de vosotras. Si no recibo respuesta, así termina.**

**Besitos!**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**


End file.
